


это начинается (не) так

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Likey Era, Twice in Switzerland
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: паника: уровень максимальный.





	это начинается (не) так

**Author's Note:**

> *события между сценой в зале идут в обратном хронологическом порядке

это начинается, наверное, так: со слов джихё.

— иди забери её.

— _почему всегда я?_

— малышня спит, у меня болит колено, а больше никто среди ночи не пойдёт. и ты носишься вокруг нервная, и раздражаешь чонён.

— не вижу ни одной серьёзной причины, кроме твоего колена, чтобы шла за ней именно я.

— им наён.

— боже, _ладно_ , иду.

 

наён паникёр ещё тот: она правда носится по всему общежитию, не понимая, куда себя деть и как успокоиться. обычно наён ведёт себя так до камбэка и через пару дней после окончания, но не когда он уже случился.

наён паникёр ещё тот: порой эту панику (вообще любую) она объяснить себе не может. это нормально: нервничать, беспокоиться, надумывать лишнее. это нормально, только наён умножает всё на двести — и доводит окружающих до бешенства просто потому что она — им наён.

но что она сделает? ничего.

 

 _иди забери её_ звучит как _разберитесь наконец_.

опять же наён загадывает наперёд. как с ней уживается столько людей, она не знает; как она уживается с собой — самая большая загадка.

всё же наён идёт, едва сгибая ноги.

паника: уровень максимальный.

 

в главном здании никого, кроме охраны, нет — и вообще-то не должно так поздно ночью. наён показывает пропуск и поднимается на нужный этаж, при этом стараясь ни о чём не думать. ещё немного — и она взорвётся — и некому будет соскребать её со всех поверхностей, охране не за это платят.

у неё уходит больше времени, чтобы дойти до танцевального зала, чем она планировала. не то чтобы планы им наён были удачными. она слышит музыку (совершенно ей незнакомую, потому что момо танцует или под тупиэм, или под что-то западное непопулярное) и не решается зайти.

наён всего-то надо забрать момо в общежитие, в этом нет ничего сложного, разве что момо как всегда доводит себя до предела — и никого не желает слушать. наён не стучит (сквозь музыку эти звуки до момо не дойдут), наён делает слишком глубокие вдохи-выдохи (как бы не схлопнуться)—

и открывает дверь.

 

или это начинается не так: они летят в канаду.

наён говорит себе: чтобы снять клип и всё, пожалуй. они не на отдых собрались, ведь так? наён душит все нервы, пока они не задушили её.

каждый день как испытание: ни одной секунды, чтобы расслабиться. доказывай всем, что ты красива, талантлива и заслуживаешь той славы и любви, которые тебе вдруг достались. наён из тех, кто пытается быть на первом плане, чтобы о ней не забывали и не потому, что она такая.

ей не всегда хватает уверенности и не всегда удаётся быть только улыбающейся девочкой, которая поёт.

 

они летят в канаду, готовятся к очередному камбэку, а всё, чего наён хочет, это перестать загоняться. наверное, быть саной здорово: никаких комплексов; пусть будет стыдно другим, а ей? боже, нет. наён не завидует; время стажировки уже давно прошло, и та дурацкая программа на выживание тоже закончилась. и сейчас они там, где они есть, — на такой вершине, о которой наён и не мечтала, но именно это прибавляет одни лишь сомнения: справятся они в этот раз или нет, а справятся ли после.

наён слишком много думает, истерит без повода, бесит этим чонён и саму себя, получает от джихё и менеджеров, но как-то держится.

очень слабо, но пока что да.

 

рейс на другой конец света означает, что они смогут поспать дольше обычного. наён не спит уже сутки и выглядит как смерть; у неё просто не получается сбросить весь этот груз; сплошное давление со всех сторон, большая ответственность. наён не джихё: ей не стоит придавать столько значения абсолютно всему, но она не будет собой, если не (хотя наён бывает собой редко. может, она даже забыла, как это).

девочки просят её расслабиться, наён соглашается, зная, что в любом случае этого не сделает. и так длится довольно долго.

канада не сулит ничего хорошего.

очередной стресс — и с ним надо справиться.

 

наён садится у окна, как будто небо, которое она потом увидит, всё-таки её успокоит. это, конечно, не правда, но одна мысль об этом действует лучше, чем таблетки от головной боли, чужие слова и прочая мантра.

это всего-то полёт длиною в десять часов плюс, всего-то.

они уже так летали, подумаешь, господи.

наён надеется, что заснуть у неё получится. это единственное, чего ей по-настоящему хочется. никто это желание у наён не отберёт.

малышня где-то сзади опять о чём-то спорит, джихё пытается их утихомирить; ничем от обычных дней в общежитии эта ситуация не отличается. наён решает забить. ей нужны силы на следующие дни и на камбэк, и на всё-всё. от одного рейса в другую страну наён плохо не станет, не станет же? как только она закрывает глаза, она слышит:

— чеёни передала тебе свой плед.

это момо — и наён не помнит, чтобы они разыгрывали в этот раз на пальцах, кто с кем будет сидеть, если и да, то момо ей не выпадала.

— поэтому они там верещат?

— нет, они же дети.

— и правда.

наён тихо добавляет: спасибо.

пусть это и плед чеён (тот, что с цыплятами), но его принесла момо. она тоже выглядит уставшей. может, даже хуже наён. ночи напролёт в зале до добра не доводят. и наён вроде собирается сказать именно об этом, потому что она, как и джихё, переживает обо всех (о момо), но запинается на первом же слове. момо укрывает её пледом, сбивая с толку, момо говорит: 

— спи.

и больше, в общем-то, ничего. и сейчас наён думает, что всё это — слишком рано испорченные нервы, бессонные ночи от усталости и бесконечный поток ненависти параллельно с всеобщей любовью, — может, не зря. не зря ведь? 

момо повторяет:

— спи.

и улыбается, а потом прикрывает рот рукой, зевая. им всем нужен сон.

наён выдыхает едва слышно:

— и ты.

и всё это не о том, что она чувствует, не о том же, да?

 

или даже не так: они снимают очередную передачу из многих.

кажется, они в швейцарии. совсем скоро наён перестанет понимать, где они находятся. это всё ещё дико утомительно: отдыхать и при этом не забывать, что тебя снимают 24\7. из-за травмы джихё с ними нет, и наён кажется, будто она лишилась опоры. она старше джихё, но это не отменяет того, что если бы не она, их группа окончательно превратилась бы в какой-то несусветный балаган. только благодаря менеджерам и стаффу они ещё не успели что-то натворить. наён знает, что за собой она тоже может не уследить: ляпнет бред не в тему, повысит планку неловкости и сделает вид, что так и надо, словно ей не стыдно (за себя). джихё не хватает катастрофически, но пока что они друг друга не поубивали. наверное, это прогресс.

то, что вся эта поездка принесёт лично наён беду, она подозревала ещё в аэропорту. убедиться довелось в отеле: эта их фишка заселяться в номера рандомно никогда наён не нравилась, потому что, так или иначе, им не всегда комфортно; у них разный уровень доверия друг другу. отчасти наён везёт: с момо ей едва ли не проще всех (после джихё, конечно); отчасти вообще нет: наён ис э мэсс стоит им с момо остаться наедине. чонён называет её тупицей — и только в такие моменты наён с ней не спорит.

 

наён справляется со своими проблемами иногда одним способом: лезет в чужое личное пространство и всех достаёт или целует, как сана, и говорит, что любит. пить для этого наён не надо. что с ней случится, если она выпьет, знать не хочется, поэтому во время съёмок она действует как обычно, то есть как заноза в заднице. по-другому наён не умеет, не на камеру точно.

она справляется ровно до того момента, пока не наступает вечер, и они не возвращаются в отель. казалось бы, что в этом такого, но момо засыпает на её половине кровати почти сразу же, как они укладываются спать. её никак не разбудишь, не после целого дня съёмок и хождения по улице.

момо много места не занимает; она раза в три тоньше наён (одни, господи, кости), но обнимает она во сне крепко — и у наён бешено колотится сердце прямо в горле, и она не спит всю ту ночь, боясь пошевелиться.

если бы чонён это увидела и если бы узнала, она бы дала ей щелбан, добавив своё коронное _им-на-ён-ту-пи-ца_ , но чонён в другой комнате, а наён здесь (с момо) — и она правда тупица, если воспринимает всё это слишком серьёзно, но её чувства — абсолютно все — на поверхности, даже если в темноте их не видно (в том, как момо дышит, их слышно).

 

вообще не так: всё в той же швейцарии они с момо пьют местный алкоголь — и это совсем не соджу; и наён уверена: если она выпьет две бутылки, то её понесёт — и вряд ли кто-то сможет её в таком состоянии остановить. на момо влияет это дело точно так же — и они смеются на улице, и к концу дня наён надеется, что ничего крепче чая или кофе никто из них пить не будет.

только сана — мисс я сделаю всё по-своему и чтоб всем потом было на утро хуё — решает иначе: пока стафф не видит, она покупает несколько бутылок этой бадяги. если бы сана могла, наверняка купила бы ящик, но карманных денег ей, слава богу, не хватает. позже они пьют в комнате чонён — и это их худшее решение за два года, где-то на уровне кавера на сэйлор мун. кто-то обязан быть в адеквате и сегодня, и завтра, — и наён вызывается первой, цзыюй вслед за ней. от макнэ другого и не ожидалось.

наблюдать за тем, как девочки скатываются на дно и хохочут от икоты, конечно, очень весело. наён видела не раз и тоже так смеялась, и так икала, и краснела, но она вообще-то старше, а значит она за всех в ответе, пока джихё с ними нет, но кто, боже, будет в ответе за неё?

сана — главная звезда — напивается за секунду, но никакой разницы между саной трезвой и саной пьяной нет, разве что она прилагает больше усилий, чтобы засосать дахён, на этом всё. наён смотрит на девочек со своего угла в кресле, пьёт воду (!), ест печенье (!) и про себя молится (!), чтобы ничего не произошло. ей всё равно потом приводить их всех в порядок. цзыюй с противоположного угла осуждает страшно, наён отлично её понимает, но противостоять желаниям саны бесполезно. опять же джихё здесь нет.

час или два всё идёт нормально, а потом ни с того ни с сего чеён начинает петь мине серенаду, стоя перед ней на коленях. мина то ли от алкоголя, то ли от песни вся, как её кофта, красная. дахён начинает плакать и аплодировать; чонён из глубин ванной (скорее унитаза, потому что для кого-то и одна бутылка это слишком) кричит: моя девочка! так держать! сана одобрительно пищит; цзыюй сидит в ступоре; наён только вздыхает.

давно пора было, это всё, что она бы сказала, но не говорит, толку от этого не будет. когда чеён наконец заканчивает, она краснеет сильнее мины и убегает к чонён. наён кивками посылает цзыюй за ней.

боже, эти чувствительные дети, что с ними делать.

всё стабилизируется довольно быстро.

наён теперь надо растолкать всех по комнатам и свернуть этот идиотизм, и, может, позвонить джихё. и всё бы ничего, но пока чеён пела, наён вообще-то не следила за реакцией мины или за тем, что делали другие (краем глаза — да, это ведь обязательно). она смотрела на момо, а момо — на неё, беззвучно подпевая песне. и наён тогда кресло показалось маленьким и неудобным, ей некуда было себя деть. момо продолжала смотреть — и наён хотелось с креслом слиться, и хочется даже когда они с цзыюй решают, кого забрать, а кого оставить в комнате чонён, потому что момо всё же пьяна и просто молча виснет на ней.

в итоге цзыюй разбивает чужие отп — и забирает с собой мину и сану, чтобы всем было спокойней. дахён отключается где-то под столом, поэтому её никто не трогает. чонён накрывает её одеялом, когда выходит из ванной (ещё один трезвый человек — больше никогда — не помешает). чеён, будучи всё ещё дико красной, не двигается с места, пока цзыюй упорно пытается оторвать мину от дверного проёма. ничего, кроме _чеёни!_ , разобрать не получается, ну или что мина там яростно шепчет. наён берёт на себя момо — и моментально жалеет об этом: момо продолжает на ней висеть, обнимая со спины. от момо, конечно, безумно тепло, только наён всё же к такому не готова (и не будет никогда).

уже в их комнате она, в конце концов, выдыхает с облегчением, когда момо камнем валится на кровать — и зря: момо цепляет её ногами, и наён валится тоже — прямо на неё, оказываясь в чужих объятьях снова. и теперь-то наён жарко, и момо утыкается ей носом в шею. сердце у наён едва живое, но она не подаёт виду. на мгновение ей кажется, что момо заснула, а то ничего, кроме ровного дыхания, она не слышит, но тут момо говорит:

— хорошая песня, мне понравилась, а тебе?

— да, конечно.

— я бы тоже тебе спела, но я так не умею.

— лучше засыпай, момо-я.

— я бы тоже так хотела.

— как?

— чтобы честно и открыто.

— о чём ты?

может, момо всё-таки отключается, потому что наён выбирается из её рук без особых усилий, и она хочет уже встать, как момо дёргает её за рукав кофты:

— помнишь, как ты сказала, что я тебе нравлюсь?

наён бы поспорила: это вообще-то сказала ты, но наён не спорит.

момо пьяна и вряд ли вспомнит об этом завтра.

— помнишь?

— помню.

 

совсем-совсем не так: на том фансайне с тем чёртовым пеперо они вели себя так беззаботно и естественно, словно это не имело никакого значения, подумаешь, да? а наён ведь тогда хотелось поцеловать момо по-настоящему (и каждый день после).

это казалось ей правильным—

и кажется до сих пор.

 

или, наён думает, что именно в тот день, это начинается так: у них перерыв в съёмках клипа. того, что принесёт им сумасшедший успех, а ещё тонну необоснованной ненависти от тех, кому они ничего не сделали, но это шоу-бизнес, по-другому не бывает. у них перерыв — и наён не может усидеть на месте. всё та же паника. может, уровень средний, но у неё зашкаливают нервы. она по сто раз повторяет свои строчки, репетирует образ.

чонён периодически на неё натыкается и машет веером, чтобы ей стало полегче. это не срабатывает, поэтому наён уходит в уборную.

приводить других в порядок она умеет, себя саму — никак и никогда, что вполне нормально, все мы люди. наён смотрит на себя в зеркало, поправляет дурацкую чёлку и едва ли узнаёт человека в зеркале. это тоже — тоже нормально. она уже направляется к двери, вечно прятаться от стресса невозможно, как она открывается: перед ней стоит момо.

— чонён сказала, что ты здесь, просила позвать.

— да иду я, иду.

но наён стоит и ни туда ни сюда. не то чтобы момо перекрыла ей дорогу (смотря куда), просто у наён каменеет всё тело от осознания, что ей надо выйти отсюда, надо вернуться на площадку. это не дебютный клип, не первое выступление в сикстин и не первое на музыкальном шоу, но у наён любое событие как самое первое и самое последнее одновременно.

момо смотрит на неё озадаченно, не совсем понимая, что происходит, и наён выдавливает из себя опять: да иду я, иду, сейчас. может, до момо доходит то, что до наён — нет:

— ты справишься, требуют от тебя этого или нет, без разницы. ты справишься, потому что _можешь_.

и наён ей верит.

 

может, это началось давно. может, только что.

всё равно никто ни разу не говорил наён, что любить это просто.

 

но сейчас это начинается со слов джихё:

— иди забери её.

и наён идёт.

 

она заходит в зал, момо замечает её в зеркале и спешит выключить музыку.

— ноги так отвалятся.

— но ты ведь тоже поёшь, пока не начинает болеть горло и даже потом.

— не аргумент.

момо пожимает плечами. наён подаёт ей полотенце и воду, а сама садится у стены возле проигрывателя. всё это, наверное, или неловко, или как всегда. момо не раз так оставалась допоздна и не раз приходила сюда, проснувшись среди ночи с горящей идей. может, в будущем из момо выйдет отличный хореограф, если, конечно, её самооценка не упадёт ещё ниже, чем она есть у неё сейчас. хоть и прошло-то уже два года со времён проекта.

момо присаживается рядом, вытирает полотенцем лицо и шею, и она кажется совсем-совсем худой. видеть момо такой больно всем. с этими темпами у неё появятся проблемы с мышцами (они уже) — и она сляжет, но момо танцует до последнего, будто от этого зависит её жизнь, что, в общем-то, правда. ей никто не скажет: ты переусердствуешь. это всё равно что смертельно (навсегда) обидеть. момо танцует как дышит — и только в танце, двигаясь под совершенно любую мелодию, она показывает себя такой, какой она была когда-то. все почти забыли, наён, пожалуй, тоже.

— меня не обязательно забирать, знаешь.

— меня послала джихё.

— и?

— меня. послала. джихё.

— а на самом деле?

что наён может ответить? я беспокоюсь? ты скоро так умрёшь? давай просто пойдём домой?

— момо.

— я нахожусь здесь сутками не за тем, чтобы доказывать всем и каждому, что я это _могу_. я доказываю себе.

— и как?

— никак.

— но ты ведь танцуешь превосходно.

— недостаточно. разве ты не читаешь комментарии, даже когда джихё и чонён умоляют тебя этого не делать? и вечно расстраиваешься, зная, что ты лучше всего того, что о тебе пишут.

— это другое.

— это то же самое, только ты поёшь, а я — нет.

из них двоих в комфорте нуждается момо, но это именно момо сжимает её руку в своей, говоря этим: всё в порядке. наён держится из последних на сегодня сил. зачем она сюда пришла? её попросили? нет, просто у момо для неё всегда находилось и время, и слово. у момо всегда получалось убедить её в чём угодно, у наён (саму себя) (и момо) — нет.

— если ты опять переживаешь, что мы никому на самом деле не нужны, то зря.

— тебе ли об этом говорить.

— а кому? ты же здесь (со мной).

— ну да, кто ещё будет слушать мои истерики в такое время, кроме тебя.

— никто.

и момо смотрит на неё так серьёзно, что наён под этим взглядом становится не по себе. у них ни о чём толком не было ни одного разговора. всё это _помнишь? помню_ никуда не делось — повисло между.

наён говорит себе: ничего не будет.

говорит: им же незачем так спешить.

а вслух получается другое:

— спроси меня ещё раз.

может, это звучит ужасно глупо, но наён кажется: если не сейчас (этот момент самый подходящий, самый честный), то вряд ли они вернутся к этому всему, только домой и всё.

— о том же?

— да.

момо не отпускает её руки, момо спрашивает:

— помнишь, как ты сказала, что я тебе нравлюсь?

— я никогда не говорила.

— я знаю.

— но я говорю это сейчас.

и момо обычно редко удивляется, её сложно удивить по-настоящему.

наён это удаётся, и она тянется к ней, чтобы всего лишь убрать чёлку со лба, но момо — иногда как сана — делает всё по-своему — и тянет наён к себе, и целует. наверное, они всё-таки спешат, пусть даже наён дико волнует всё на свете, и при этом ей всё равно (на всё) плевать.

это начинается так: момо усаживает её к себе на колени, придерживая за талию; целует так же, как и танцует. это начинается так: наён не успевает дышать и не успевает думать; она целует в ответ, потому что ей хотелось этого целых два года и, может, ещё чуть-чуть. это начинается так: с песней в горле, тихими стонами и нежной кожей за ухом.

и момо после спросит: 

— теперь тебе спокойней?

и наён ответит правду:

— нет.

но только потому, что её сердце будет безнадёжно трястись, и она не будет знать, куда спрятать дрожащие (немного от стыда, немного от любви) руки.

момо возьмёт их в свои. как и всегда.

 

наверняка это начинается не так, кто его знает.


End file.
